elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Elvendoodler/Random Headcanons
These are some random headcanons I have, whose subjects aren't detailed enough for their own separate posts. I'll be adding more onto this list as I work on my headcanons for Elvendale's culture. Biology/Height/Ages *Elves are partially made from magic, making their bodies less dense than Earth Humans’. **''This also allows for same sex couples to have biological children'' *On average, Elves are taller than Humans. This means that Emily is the shortest of the Elvensquad, even though it’s only by a few inches. *Cronan is the tallest, standing at 6'5. *Emily can pick up everyone in the extended Elvensquad. But it’s awkward because of height differences. (Especially when getting to Farran, Cronan, Tidus, Sira or Rosalyn.) *Cronan is pretty much an adult for an elf, Rosalyn, Tidus and Sira are close behind. *The Elves can often hear Emily’s heartbeat, especially when it picks up. This is a combination of their better hearing, and Earth Humans having a stronger heartbeat than most other creatures. *The age range for being considered a young adult as an elf is anywhere from mid 70s to early 90s. **''Five Sisters (Approx. 3,500 (looks like late 20s-mid 30s))'' **''Lumia/Noctura (Approx. 3,000 (looks like mid 20s))'' **''Cronan (93 (elf equivalent of 19-20))'' **''Rosalyn (85 (same as Cronan))'' **''Tidus and Sira (74 (same as Cronan))'' **''Farran, Naida, Aira, Azari (65, 64, 63, 63 (elf equivalent of 17-18))'' **''Johnny (62 (same as Elvensquad)'' **''Emily (16, turns 17 just before season 3)'' **''Sophie (13)'' *Elves, if they are powerful enough, can grow crystals on their bodies. *The markings that appear on and Elf's body are visual decoration conjured from magic. Permanent ink tattoos also show up, but aren't as popular. **''This means if an Elf needs to use more magic, their markings will vanish to add more power'' **''Similarly if an Elf is cut off from or otherwise loses access to magic'' Relationships *Skyra and Emily Sr. were the closest of the sisters, which is why the original portal entrance/exist is at Skyra’s. *Emily Sr. was the emotional bond for her sisters. When she left for Earth, the other four grew distant and into their own lives. Skyra was the one who had to break the news of her death to the remaining two sisters. *The five sisters, and by extension their descendants, are part of the Elvendale Royal Line. *As long as we’re talking royalty, Rosalyn is royalty from another Queendom that was overtaken by Queen Oriana. I’m thinking of making a spin-off story exploring this. *Emily/Sophie were raised by their grandparents because their parents were always at work. You can see what they work as in another blog post on my page. *Azari asked Emily to be her “Beloved” on Elvendale’s version of Valentine’s Day. *Azari and Johnny had a brief relationship (for Elves (5-6 years)). They ended it mutually and remain pretty good buds Sexuality Headcanons *All Elves are bisexual/pansexual **''Cronan, Farran and Naida are more in the middle with their favored relationships'' **''Azari and Tidus favor female relationships'' **''Aira, Johnny and Rosalyn favor male relationships'' *Sira shows little preference or care in gender, she's focused on how interesting you are *Emily is lesbian Lore *The portal entrance moved to the Leaflands (were Farran lives) when the amulet bonded to Emily. *Humans existed both in Elvendale and on Earth as a sort of crazy cosmic coincidence. The existence of Earth Humans is shorter because Earth is younger than Elvendale’s planet. This is a major lore-point for Rewrite the Magic so I’ll leave it at that. *When Cronan attempted to invade Earth, the vortex could be seen from Earth. This kickstarted a global people’s uprising against oppressive governments, including in America (where I headcanon Emily to live). In the end, everything turned out for the better as this was equivalent to burning away the dead brush. *Elves have a cultural superiority complex. Individuals are mostly humble, with scattered reservations depending on the non-elf race in question. **''More blunt/egotistical views on non-elves are typically seen in the higher class'' **''Earth Elves are generally the most accepting faction, where individuals can be seen actively seeking friendships with non-elves'' *The guardians can shapeshift into elves, similarly to how Lumia/Noctura can shapeshift into animals Dragons Dragons of Elvendale Magic *'How it works' *Emily is affected differently by various magic types: **''Water magic feels like being dipped in carbonated water'' **''Fire magic feels like being wrapped in warm laundry'' **''Earth magic has a stimulating buzz to it'' **''Wind magic feels like the wind passing over your skin. Can also feel like someone running their fingers over you if done in closer range'' **''Dark magic burns if used on the surface. If used internally it causes major pain or indigestion'' **''Light magic is soft, like sticking your finger in powdered sugar'' *Emily (and her grandmother) have emotion magic, which can manifest in many ways. This magic is very different from Light magic. *Because Elves are partially made from magic, their bodies especially vulnerable to it, because they're so dependent on it to exist. **''This was how Quartzine KO'd herself. The heavy excess of magic in her body disrupted the stability enough for her to no longer be able to physically exist anymore.'' **''See also: Ragana at the end of Dragons to Save, when she turned into a cloud of magic after Emily united the Elves' magic.'' *Human bodies have zero dependence on magic, so they're more resistant to the immediate consequences of overloading. **''If a human does overload their body with magic, the internal breakdown is a slow, painful and morbid experience. Recovery takes a long time.'' Misc *Grandpa Jones is still around and just barely older than Cronan. *Emily Sr’s sisters and Cronan have all been to Earth. *Emily has a cat that is 90% of her stress relief due to having to balance guardianship and Earth life. His name is Snickerdoodle. Category:Blog posts